


Call Me

by wakeupstiles



Series: 10 Days of The 100 Valentine's Day Fics 2k16 [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Murphy, College AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Student Emori, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emori is the exhausted student and Murphy is the crushing barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta thing for coffee shop au's
> 
> title inspired by sweetheart candies

It was nearly seven in the morning when Emori trekked through the fairly large campus coffee shop. Her laptop was tucked under her arm and her backpack was weighing her down with notebooks, textbooks, and nearly twenty pens and highlighters in various bright colors for taking notes. She approached the counter groggily, sleep still trying to pull her under. In the past two weeks she’d gotten about five hours of sleep in total; she had numerous papers to write and several projects to finished, along with a list of tests she had to study for. Basically, she’d been living on sugary junk food, energy drinks, and coffee for the past fourteen days, and today would be no different.

“What’ll it be?” The barista asked, not looking up from the counter he was wiping down.

“A Venti caramel macchiato with five shots of espresso.” She stated simply, pulling her wallet out of her sweatpants.

He looked up at her then, his eyebrows arched high. “That’s some strong shit.” He stated, but turned and stated preparing the drink anyway.

She nodded lazily, though he couldn’t see. “Yeah, never choose to study law.” She muttered, handing him a ten dollar bill as he placed the large mug of coffee on the counter. “Oh, uh, could you bring me one every hour?” She asked.

He shrugged. “You gonna tip me?” He asked a little smugly.

Her lips pressed in a thin line. “Sure,” She grumbled, then took her drink and walked to the back of the café to settle in. Normally she would have replied with sarcasm, but she was too drained to muster something up, so she uncharacteristically let it slide.

With a deep sigh she hauled the books out of her bag and began loading her brain with information.

 

* * *

 

 

The barista, whom she discovered was named Murphy, stayed true and brought her a new coffee every hour, which she was very thankful for. It was around two in the afternoon when she finally shut her Criminal Law 2.0 book and leaned back in the small booth, twisting from side to side, stretching and popping her stiff and aching back. Her eyes were burning and her head was pounding. She’d been working furiously for hours, yet she felt as if she hadn’t learned a goddamn thing.

“I hate college.” She muttered to herself, pulling out her phone and seeing that she had seven missed texts from her best friend.

**From Smartass:** where are you??  
 **From Smartass:** plz don’t tell me ur studying  
 **From Smartass:** AGAIN  
 **From Smartass:** bitch text me back  
 **From Smartass:** are you still coming to the party with me tonight????  
 **From Smartass:** ur not are you?? imma kill you

Emori groaned loudly as she called Raven back to explain that yes, she was missing the party, and that yes, she had been studying.

“How dare you.” Raven answered on the first ring.

“I’m sorry.” Emori sighed. And really, she was. She was looking forward to Clarke’s Valentine’s Party, but there was no way she’d be able to make it.

“Uh-huh.” The woman mumbled. “How much did you get done?”

Emori looked at the mess of paper on the round table and all the documents pulled up on her laptop. It seemed to be a lot, but really, she wasn’t even half way through. She shrugged. “Not a lot, really. One paper done, infinity more to go.”

“You’re the one who wanted to be a lawyer.” Her friend accused.

“Yeah, I get it.” Emori snapped, agitation wearing in on her.

“Yo, don’t snap at me.” Raven’s voice rose, though there was no malice in her tone. “Anyway, need me to bring you anything?” In the background she could hear more of her friends. She wished she could be there with them, having fun rather than studying, but this was something she had to do.

“Uh, no, I’m good. The barista keeps bringing me coffee so I’ll be fine.”

“If you get done early,”

“I won’t.” She wished.

“If you do, then come to Clarke’s.”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Happy reading.”

They hung up and Emori switched her phone back on silent and shoved it back in her pocket. _Out of sight, out of mind._ She looked back at her laptop and then at the books, pens, and papers. Her head hurt even more with each glance. She wished she was the type of person who could just bullshit her way through a paper and not have to study. Raven was that type of person, though she was a born genius, whereas Emori actually had to try.

Just as she was about to get back to work, Murphy sauntered over with a large coffee mug in one hand, another with a lid tucked between his inner elbow, and two plates balancing on his other arm. She raised an eyebrow as he sat down in front of her, putting the mug and a plate with a large chocolate sticky bun on top of the book that was closed in front of her. She looked from the food to his neutral expression several times before hunger took over and she dug in.

“Thanks,” She said around a mouth full of food.

“Yeah, well, you haven’t eaten all day and I figured the brain needs fuel, so,” He said nonchalantly and then began eating his large chocolate chip cookie.

“Do you bring food to all the sleep deprived students?” She asked, wiping crumbs from her face.

“Just the really dead looking ones.” He smirked. She scoffed, stuck her middle finger up, but smiled despite it. “So, uh, do you usually spend Valentine’s Day studying?” He asked after a few seconds of silence.

She looked up at him with high brows, her curiosity spiking. “Only when I’m single.”

“So you don’t have a date tonight?” A light pink blush began spreading across his face.

She half smiled. “Just me, myself, and my books.” She motioned to the text books scattered on the table.

“Oh,” He nodded, then got up from the table suddenly. “Well, enjoy,” He said, then took his food and went back behind the counter. Emori watched him, confusion running through her. He didn’t look at her as he went back to work, and her confusion warped to mild disappointment. He was cute, and sarcastic, and if he’d asked her out she would have said yes.

After she was done with her food, she moved her plate to the far corner of the table and that’s when she noticed the napkin that was hiding under the plate. Written on it was: _Call Me – Murphy_ and then his number in jagged script. She looked up at him again, and this time he was looking at her, his cheeks red and a hopeful smile on his face. Emori nodded, smiling herself and then took out her phone and programmed his number into the contacts.

**To Smartass:** the barista asked me out  
 **To Smartass:** his name is Murphy  
 **To Smartass:** guess something good did come out of studying all day

Raven replied ten minutes later.

**To Greatass:** yaaayy!!! Now ditch studying and come to the party!!!  
 **To Smartass:** yeah maybe  
 **To Greatass:** bitch  
 **To Smartass:** fine I’ll ask him!  
 **To Greatass:** gooooooood ;)

One more hour. One more hour and then she would put a stop to studying for the day and ask Murphy to go to Clarke’s party with her. And she hoped he would say yes (though there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he wouldn’t).

**Author's Note:**

> and of course murphy says yes to the date ;D


End file.
